


The Tune Without Words

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Loki cannot sleep.





	The Tune Without Words

Loki could not sleep.

He had manoeuvred his position within Thor’s embrace countless times to achieve repose… but to no avail. With a huff, he carefully extricated himself, despite knowing that, once in such a state of oblivion, naught but a second Ragnarok could wake his too-trusting love.

He drew back the drapery and paused but a moment to observe the winter’s calm beyond the frosted panes before bespelling the glass to enhance its reflective qualities. He traced the lines of Thor’s lightning writ into his flesh, marvelling at their beauty and noting with widening smile the new designs branching from the familiar etchings. They were Thor’s love letters. Loki did not always believe Thor’s declarations―did not doubt their sincerity, but he had betrayed and been betrayed too often to accept such ungrudging love. But these delicate tendrils, these he cherished―coveted―and felt deserving. 

With his _seiðr_ , he once again charted the engravings until they glowed and radiated as the sparks of their creation. This had become as habit. Indeed, it had been his only solace those early days in Sakaar, when he was abed alone―always alone―and struggling to stave the ever-looming grief, when he dangled upon the cliff of sanity, inclined to fall once more into darkness. For he had not known Thor’s value until he was lost. His life thus bereft of purport. 

As a puppet did Loki exist at the Grandmaster’s court. Described a wit, he beguiled the retinue with drolleries. Branded a trickster, he enraged and confounded. Thought an easy conquest, he brought to bed those intrigued by rumours of the stunted Jötunn. 

Such abasement was put to pause by Thor’s sudden appearance. It was as a rekindling. And Loki learned the depth of his attachment as he knelt by Thor’s unconscious form subsequent the disastrous brawl with the viridescent beast. 

It would be many seasons, even by the reckoning of immortals, ere Thor learned of this. Thor would long hold his beloved close while Loki conveyed through kisses what he could never utter, silver-tongued though he was reputed.

**Author's Note:**

> outtake of [Feathered Song Perching in the Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13456413) that i couldn’t fit into the main narrative.


End file.
